


Mentor

by ArtistAtHeart1



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fear of Failing, Friendship, Gen, Green Lantern Hal Jordan, Green Lantern Kyle Rayner, Hal Jordan Being Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan Tries, Hal Jordan-centric, Kyle Rayner-centric, Mentor/Protégé, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtistAtHeart1/pseuds/ArtistAtHeart1
Summary: Hal is given the task of mentoring Kyle.  Though initially reluctant, they're both willing to give it a try.  Along the way, Hal finds himself questioning if he will fail in guiding Kyle.  Something he was all too familiar with.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After skipping out on the Guardians' routine meeting, he is informed that he has been given the task of mentoring Kyle.

"You missed out on another meeting, Hal." John sarcastically lectured.

Lounging outside of the Guardian's quarters in a constructed lawn chair, Hal was completely unfazed by the statement as he continued to watch Lanterns come and go. They both knew why he had missed the meeting and both knew it wasn't accidental. Hal hanging outside of the site in question only proved just how willing he was to skip out on it today.

"I'm sure it was great." Hal commented with an eye roll. "Let me guess, cosmic catastrophes, Sinestro ploys, and a wonderful lecture on increasing morale."

John leaned against the wall with an amused grin. As mundane as it sounded, Hal wasn't entirely wrong. Unless it was galaxy shattering, meeting's were routinely about the basics. General observations and how to improve. Missions were handed out as needed and the meeting adjourns.

"It was informative to say the least," John admitted, "and Ganthat tried to keep it interesting. Not that he was entirely successful. Though you missed one key topic."

Hal grunted curiously, giving John his attention.

"Some of the new recruits will be getting mentors."

"So interesting." Hal sarcastically sighed. "Though I suppose they need it. Kilowag would be a good mentor. Tough, but good. You'd be good as well. Just don't give Guy anyone. Could you imagine him mentoring anyone? I don't think that would end well. For either of them."

"He wasn't." John chuckled, shifting his position slightly. "You, however, were are a different matter."

Hal wasn't sure if he should be alarmed or intrigued, but if his expression was anything to go by, it would be the former. Standing up and removing the construct, he glared at John hoping for an explanation.

"And that's why you should have been at the meeting," John stated with an amused shrug, "but for context, Ganthet suggested that one of our greatest should mentor a blossoming Lantern. In fact, you and your mentee were the first Ganthet recommended when they were discussing options."

Mentoring a new Lantern was not something he was planning, or wanting, to do. Arguing with John about it wouldn't get him anywhere. Especially since he was only the messenger in this situation. The Guardians on the other hand, would be getting an earful later.

"Alright." Hal accepted. "Who am I to mentor?"

"One Kyle Rayner."

The image of the Lantern in question came to him quick. The young Lantern who was considered their last, at least at the time. The Torchbearer as Ganthet liked to call him. He was a swell enough kid. Creative, though maybe not as experience as some, but experienced enough to get done what needed to get done.

"Interesting choice," Hal admitted, folding his arms, "but why? He's a pretty solid Lantern for a beginner."

"You were the one who brought him into the fold." John replied. "Intentional or not. While he has the potential, the Guardians think he could use a little guidance. You did give him some while you were Spectre from what I was told. So it only sees fit that you do so now."

John could tell that Hal wanted to argue the decision, and probably would when given the chance. However, Kyle was going to need some help. Even with how far he's come, he was still a little new to the Corps. And as much assistance he had gotten from the other Lanterns, one on one mentoring may prove helpful. On top of that, John wasn't opposed to Hal interacting with Kyle. There were only so many Lanterns Hal got along with, so finding one for him to connect with wasn't a terrible idea.

"Give it a chance." John suggested. "He's a good kid who just needs a little guidance, which shouldn't be a too challenging problem for you. He won't bite your head off or anything, so he shouldn't be too difficult." John lightly punched Hal's shoulder. "Good luck."

~

After a failed debate with the Guardians, Hal found himself outside of the Training Hall. He was told he would find Kyle there as he typically meet up with Guy for a sparring session at least once a week. However, rather than potentially interrupting their session, he decided to wait for them to exit. It wasn't long before Kyle and Guy emerged, both in good spirits. Once they both noted Hal's presence, he waved Kyle down, who in turn, parted ways with Guy so he could approach Hal.

"What's up?" Kyle greeted.

"Were you at the meeting earlier?" Hal inquired.

"Unfortunately no." Kyle leaned against the building, curiously crossing his arms. "I was off world on a mission with Saint Walker. By the time I got back, I had about five minutes before my session with Guy. Why?"

Hal was silent for a moment. He was trying to think of how to word it, still trying to wrap his brain around the situation himself.

"It seems the Guardians wanted to give some of the newer Lanterns mentors." Hal began. "You included." 

"Understandable." Kyle accepted. "Newer members need a little more help, and I'll assume they want me to get some additional assistance."

"It would seem so, yes."

There was another moment of silence, with Kyle's curiosity still peaked. It felt like this was more than just Hal filling him in on what he missed. Like there was more to this mentorship than the Guardians feeling like Kyle needing one.

"So who's my mentor?" Kyle inquired.

"Me." Hal admitted.

Kyle wasn't quite expecting that answer. He wasn't offended by the decision, but he wasn't expecting it.

"Oh." Kyle responded.

"Not exactly what I had in mind either," Hal admitted, "but I am willing to give it a try if you are. I know I'm not exactly the easiest Lantern to get along with, nor do I have the cleanest record all things considered, but I suppose I can see why they'd want me to mentor you."

This time it was Kyle who took a moment to process. He could tell that Hal wasn't all to thrilled about the idea, not that he could entirely blame him. But if he were willing to give it a try, even begrudgingly, then it had to mean something.

"I'm all for it if you are."

A small amount of surprise shot Kyle's way. Hal wasn't entirely expecting Kyle to accept it as easily as he did.

"Yeah," Kyle reiterated, "I mean, it'll feel odd, working under the tutelage of the man you at one point fought and replace, but I wouldn't mind working with you and having you show me the ropes." Kyle shrugged his shoulders. "We never really got the time to really get to know each other, with all of the fighting, Parallax, you being 'dead'. So this could be a good place to start."

Kyle offered Hal a hand. Hal looked at it briefly, as though debating whether or not to take it. He was still feeling a little reluctant about going through with this, but the fact that Kyle was going to give it a try unbothered, it meant something. After a few more moments of silence, he took Kyle's hand and shook it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My second attempt at a Green Lantern oriented fic. And another centering on Hal and Kyle. It's been a while, but I hope I do well. And I apologize if this chapter is a little dialogue heavy.


End file.
